Acciones indirectas
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Porque un tutor sabe cuando no debe ayudar a sus alumnos, y tambien saben cuando necesitan una bala en la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. Three chapter. 2759, D18 mas adelante. Gekokujou.
1. Chapter 1

Comentarios: Se fue el internet y estaba el Word abierto, y he aquí el soso resultado de eso :3333. Ningun personaje es mío, lamentablemente, y esto va para la patrona :3.

Tsuna era un inútil, de eso estaba Reborn completamente seguro, pues él lo había comprobado muchas veces a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos y eran, situaciones como esas, en las que ese pensamiento se veía reforzado y lo hacía fruncir el seño por lo ciego que podía llegar a ser su alumno.

Pero no iba a interferir en ello, porque no era su problema y no le iba ayudar en todo a Tsuna, él tenía que ser capaz de ver lo que le rodeaba por sí mismo y no esperar a que el golpe de la realidad le llegara gracias a él. Podía darle el golpe, y con gran gusto, pero el resto tenía que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Porque Reborn no le iba a hacer más fácil la vida y un tutor sabía cuando no tenía que entrometerse en los asuntos de sus alumnos.

Aunque fuera difícil resistirse a intervenir cuando veía el rostro melancólico de Gokudera mientras este observaba a la distancia a su jefe acompañado de Kyoko.

Reborn suspiró antes de que su característica sonrisa surcara sus labios, cargada con más malicia de la habitual mientras Leon tomaba la forma de una pistola.

Bueno, un tutor tenía que dejar que los alumnos crecieran por ellos mismos, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran tejer una telaraña a su alrededor para guiarlos un poco. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban ellos y, por la mirada fugaz que Tsuna le había dedicado a Gokudera cuando se percató de su presencia, tal parecía que su alumno comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía.

Y él no era el mejor tutor por nada. Por eso, cuando Tsuna apareció en la habitación cargado de dudas amorosas esperando le ayudara a aclararlas, le había sonreído, disfrutando completamente encantado del terror en los ojos de su alumno y había presionado el gatillo vaciándole una bala en el cráneo.

Y, cuando más tarde todo aquello resultó justamente como él esperaba que sucediera, una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro.

No había duda de que era el mejor en su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda viñeta, solo queda una mas y es la mas fumada de todas xDD.

Va para Lluvia a.k.a Leeran y C-oso a.k.a Ligabiss.

Y como siempre, ningún personaje es mío, si lo fueran pffff

Odiaba las ideas de Reborn , odiaba los métodos espartanos de Reborn - porque estaba en esa situación precisamente por dichos métodos-, odiaba las balas de la ultima voluntad de Reborn; también odiaba el día que Reborn había aparecido en su casa y, por sobre todo eso, odiaba a Reborn porque todo esto era culpa exclusivamente de él, él lo había metido en esa situación y no solo eso, lo había lanzado de cabeza al enemigo y después se había ido, abandonándolo a su suerte formando esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios antes de desaparecer ignorando completamente la mueca desencajada de su alumno que gritaba auxilio a todas luces.

Ah sí, odiaba también con toda su alma cuando Reborn sonreía, porque había llegado a su casa sonriendo diciendo que era un profesor particular y había sonreído justo antes de que todo aquello pasara.

Trataría de recordar la próxima vez que cada que su tutor sonriera debía salir corriendo al lugar más lejano que pudiera, porque a él –y a su integridad física y mental-no le convenía estar cerca del Arcobaleno cuando este sonriera, era peligro asegurado.

También recordaría no volver a acudir con sus dilemas amorosos con su tutor, por mas confundido que estuviese no debía confiar en Reborn para conversar sobre ese tema, porque en vez de una plática esclarecedora de sentimientos encontrados, el Arcobaleno se limitaría a sacar su arma, dispararle en la cabeza para que saliera corriendo de su casa y lo resolviera por su propia cuenta con su última voluntad.

Suspiró pesadamente recordando lo último que había dicho su tutor antes de desaparecer y dejarlo allí, en ropa interior, en un callejón y con una persona en estado de shock a su lado.

-Querías aclarar lo que sentías ¿no? Pues allí lo tienes, no seas exigente.

Un tick apareció en su ojo mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien. Bien, ahora solo quedaba explicarle a Gokudera porque lo había tacleado cuando caminaba por la ciudad tirándosele encima en ropa interior y gritándole que estaba completamente enamorado de él mientras medio Namimori los observaban atónitos.

Volvió a suspirar mientras esperaba a que su guardián se recuperara del shock al que se había sumergido tras la declaración de su jefe.

Bueno, al menos había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Gokudera.

Maldito fuera Reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultima parte 333, de aquí sigue una viñeta que ya subió una muy querida amiga al side, búsquenla en el profile de Ligabiss, esta bastante amor, se las recomiendo 33333.

Ningún personaje es mío, todos le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

-¿Reborn usaba las balas de la última voluntad contigo?- inquirió Tsuna, poniéndose la ropa que Dino le entregaba, agradeciéndole hasta el alma internamente. Gracias al Cavallone no tendría que volver a su casa solo en bóxers, aunque no creía regresar pronto de cualquier forma, Gokudera no había reaccionado a su "declaración" todavía y no se podía ir dejándolo allí en ese estado, ¿o sí?

-Jaja, si muchas veces- soltó Dino sonriendo, aunque un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo.

Tsuna lo comprendió, obviamente -y al igual que él-, las balas de Reborn le habían dejado cicatrices emocionales.

-Me pregunto cómo eres cuando estás en modo última voluntad- soltó al aire un poco curioso, preguntándose internamente cuál sería la última voluntad del rubio.

Un sonido de bala se hizo audible en el silencio posterior a su pregunta, y poco después, el jefe de los Cavallone caía lentamente de espaldas hasta colisionar contra el duro suelo frente a los ojos incrédulos de Tsuna.

.

Y una risita –que Tsuna estaba completamente seguro- pertenecía a Reborn, aunque no lo pudiera ver, sonó antes de que Dino se levantara, quedando en ropa interior con la llama de la voluntad brillando en su cabeza.

-¡Dominar a Hibari como si fuera a morir!- gritó el Cavallone, comenzando a correr con dirección a la secundaria Nami con el látigo fuertemente agarrado, dejando atrás a un Tsuna con una mueca de shock que rivalizaba con la del propio Gokudera.

No debió haber preguntado.

Y habría seguido quejándose de su suerte si una bala no hubiera impactado en su cabeza y, al siguiente minuto, en medio de gritos parecidos a "besar" y "Gokudera", se lanzara –otra vez- sobre el apenas recuperado Italiano que solo vio como si Jefe se le tiraba encima, besándolo -literalmente-como si fuera a morir.

Y Tsuna solo pudo pensar, cuando pasó el efecto de la bala y aun no se había separado de su mano derecha, que lo único bueno de todo eso es que, al menos, Gokudera ya había reaccionado. Y no lo había rechazado.

¡Bien por él!

Por otro lado, Reborn sonreía ampliamente mientras sus -conejillos de indias- alumnos seguían entrados a lo suyo.


End file.
